User blog:The Golden Moustache/Clyde the frog
( long stuff below.) (Note: This is supposed to be a pretty powerful villain of Golden.) Clyde the frog was a power hungry frog who wanted power,and was selfish and arrogant,he had heard of a chest containing great power,so he got on a journey,beating up and even killing people. He eventually beat the guardian guarding the chest,and opened it,but at the last moment,he was told that darkness and evil was contained there,now actually scared Clyde attempted to escape,but was quickly consumed by the darkness and evil. Becoming more evil and a monstrous being, his appearance changed to black,with red colored eyes,with black overalls and black buttons,cackling evilly and enjoying what he turned into,he killed the guardian and found out he had powers,he went in hiding to master them,and after days,he finally mastered them,but his favorite power was super speed,so he especially worked on that. He then started slaughtering people,killing and murdering everyone he saw,destroying buildings,and building his own empire,and put devices on people's heads to make them slaves,if they didn't obey they would have their head blown up,and he even took over countries,almost taking over the whole planet,he even threatened to cause destruction if nobody listened to him. Golden and his OCs noticed this and started fighting him,sometimes overpowering him,but he still showed to be competent,sometimes overpowering them,and his bloodlust wasn't finished,annihiliating most of another planet,and taking it over,out of rage he destroyed that planet,causing a planet busting explosion and literally TANKING it,eventually he got the idea to spread his empire across the universe,starting to take over planets,and planning to take over the whole multiverse,going through other dimensions and starting killing sprees and attempting to conquer some dimensions,but he couldn't conquer everything,and still gets beaten by Golden. He still is a deadly and mentally unstable opponent,and a recurring villain of Golden. Info Name: Clyde the frog Species: Corrupted anthromorph frog Gender:Male Age: ??? Appearance: A black colored frog with two erect lines where a nose would be,with red eyes,and black overalls with two black buttons. Personality: Sadistic,has a short temper,very cruel,and bloodthirsty,believes himself to be invincible,arrogant. Powers & Abilities (and feats) Super strenght: Capable of taking Golden and his OCs on in a fight,beating up Golden,blow up a whole planet by running through it,destroy multiple stars,and slaughtered most things on earth. Super speed: An important power of his,he has ran through whole galaxies,ran through the whole world,jumped planet to planet,flied in space at MFTL+ speeds,and took an OC of Golden in space,punched one to space and to the sun,punch one through ALOT of dimensions before sending them to literally a distorted reality,ran dimension to dimension,and steal weapons and use them against Golden and his OCs,along with escaping black holes,and being able to speedblitz Ultra Instinct Plumber and Super Plumber at certain times,although he was evenly matched with both,and can take someone through dimensions so fast they're trapped between them,and he sometimes speedblitzes Golden. Super durability: Tanked a planet busting explosion,tanked attacks from Ultra Instinct Plumber and Super Plumber,and tanked attacks from Golden and his OCs,wasn't affected by Hakai,and scales to Golden in stats in general,along with tanking being sent through multiple dimensions without being harmed,can resist and tank fire,and isn't affected by his own attacks,unaffected by Kamehamehas. Time travel: Can time travel to various ages,and almost screwed up Golden's timeline while fighting him while they were time traveling. Dark energy manipulation:created a gigantic dark ball that could consume the whole planet and the universe,but was eventually stopped,can shoot dark blasts,make dark spikes come out of the ground,shoot dark spikes from his hands,and shoot energy dark balls which are made to be capable of keeping up with the opponent's speed,if they hit the opponent,they are turned black and with red eyes,being corrupted,and being mind controlled,and destroyed a whole dimension with a dark energy giant ball attack. Regeneration: Can regenerate from being burned,tank hits from Golden's power ups and his OCs,being hurt by Ultra Instinct Plumber,being sent to the sun,and being cut into pieces,along with being stabbed. Immunity to mind control:Isn't affected by his own attacks,including his mind control attacks. Telekinesis:Can use telekinesis to move around people. Flight (Can float and fly) Speed boost (Can charge for more speed and this is shown by him raising his hands,and then goes even faster than he is already,capable of pummeling Golden and his OCs brutally and almost killing them.) Ran so fast he ripped an hole through reality,causing trouble for Golden and his OCs so they had to fix reality. Bloodlusted at all times,will not hold back and basically uses his full speed from the beginning. Is quite intelligent,being able to outsmart Golden and his OCs. Will eventually resurrect if he dies,however this is not combat applicable in any way. Precognition: Can see in the future for future moves / attacks from his opponent,he doesn't use this too much and rather uses it when he feels like he needs to,dodged various attacks from Golden and his OCs. Form After some training he did,he got a form called Ultra Clyde which he can achieve by charging his speed,in this form he's 1000x stronger,faster,durable,and in general invulnerable,can tank easily attacks from kamehamehas,has no weakness to durability negating weapons and hax,keeps all of his powers and abilities,tank attacks easily from Ultra Instinct and Super Plumber,and pummel Golden's ocs and his forms to the ground,he also has complete control over time manipulation,being able to speed up time,slow down time,stop time,and create and destroy timelines and reverse time,he destroyed various timelines,including the ones that had Golden having chances of winning against him,and created timelines where he defeated and killed Golden,he's also immune to time manipulation himself,he also destroyed some universes and tanked their explosions like if it was nothing and destroyed multiple suns,moons,and planets,also tanking their explosions,he also easily beat Ultra Instinct Plumber and Super Plumber. He couldn't be damaged by Golden and his OCs,not even with their best efforts,he also can produce a large explosion from himself that can destroy most of the environment around him and cause 5000x damage to whoever is hit by it,he also goes at beyond speeds of light,going around various universes and destroying them casually with his speed,and literally destroying a black hole and surviving its explosion,along with destroying galaxies and destroying timelines with his speed,he even tanked a multi-universal explosion to his face in an epic battle between him and Golden between dimensions,his dark blasts also could destroy dimensions and is an high tier reality warper,capable of turning someone to stone by raising his hand,distort their body and rip it apart,create an hole in reality to suck them in it,or trap them between time and space,and can distort time and space in general,along with being able to erase someone from existence / reality warp them from existence (only reason Golden and his OCs weren't erased was because they got resistances to existence erasure),he also can teleport,along with being able to reshape galaxies to his will,and has conquered and recreated various dimensions in his image,Ultra Clyde's speed boost makes him even FASTER than he already is,and it destroyed about 50 universes with ease. He's with no doubt,one of the toughest opponents Golden has faced for now. Appearance: Is very light blue colored everywhere in his body,with blue pupils. Weaknesses Despite being very powerful in his own right,Clyde has his own weaknesses. Arrogant,and cocky,underestimates the opponent. Was beaten by Golden and his OCs,although with difficulty. Speed boost charge can be interrupted. Light energy counters dark energy manipulation and makes it useless. Energy draining weapons can weaken him although he can still for a bit fight,and eventually drain him of his powers,making him useless. Was beaten eventually by Ultra Instinct Plumber and his speed boost was stopped by him. Failed to conquer some dimensions,even being beaten by some of its rulers,and sent back to his dimension. Can still feel pain at certain times. Fire related weaponry and attacks can hurt him,and eventually incapacitate him,although he has a bit of resistance towards it not completely immune. Imprisoned by Golden and his OCs in a cage in a lonely dimension for a while,although he did eventually break out. Was fatally wounded by a durability negation weapon. Killed by Golden a few times. While pretty smart,he himself can still be outsmarted,although it might be a bit hard. 10 minutes time limit in his Ultra Clyde form. His precognition can be removed with special hax,like a weapon used to destroy Ultra Clyde's precognition power,although he destroyed the weapon it still made his precognition useless,this allowed Golden and his OCs to enter some of the timelines Ultra Clyde created and mess them up,causing everything to go back to normal. Doesn't have exactly full control of his reality warping,so he can mess up with it and fix some stuff in reality,allowing his opponent an advantage,also people with resistance or immunity to reality warping can get through this,although slowly and carefully for those who are merely resistant. Is EXTREMELY weakened after his form runs out,leaving him vulnerable. Is very arrogant in Ultra Clyde form,more than his base form,however he still has some parts of his intelligence. Has his own kryptonite such as a bunch of light blue coin like weapons created by some scientists helping Golden,these blue coins weaken Clyde although he's slightly resistant to it,but not that much. STILL failed to destroy some dimensions and in fact even got beaten by some of his rulers as Ultra Clyde. Energy draining weapons can beat Ultra Clyde too,although that isn't an automatic win. Ultra Clyde can be BFR'ed. Category:Blog posts